


Dating my best friend

by Destiel



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Jay Halstead/Mouse Gurwitch and the prompt was “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

Jay had to practically force himself to laugh at the joke the lady right in front of him had just made, because he didn't find it the least bit funny. But he wanted to stay polite. Yet, he hoped that his five minutes with her would be over soon.  
  
He couldn't believe that he had said yes, when Mouse had signed them both up for this speed-dating event. He couldn't believe that he had given in. That all Mouse had to do was look at him with his beautiful puppy-dog eyes and his resistance had melted.  
  
He hadn't expected this evening to become _that_ much of a torture, though.  
  
He had even thought that maybe - just maybe - he would meet a nice woman he clicked with, get to know her better and spend the night with her, but so far every single one of them had been a bust.  
  
Each one of them way wearing way too much make-up, too much perfume, some of them even had fake nails and fake breasts - as far as Jay could tell - and all those things were a huge turn off for him.  
  
He was rather into natural people - men or women - even though barely anyone knew he was interested in guys just as much as girls.  
  
Jay couldn't help the sigh of relief escaping him once he was done with the last woman and able to get up from his chair. All he wanted to do was leave.  
  
"I can’t believe you talked me into this," he complained once Mouse approached him.  
  
"And I can't believe that this was such a total bust," Mouse gave back, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I really thought this would be fun."  
  
"Well, it wasn't," Jay commented dryly. "And I'm never gonna do it again, not even if you pay me for it. I'm done with the whole dating thing."  
  
Mouse moved a bit so he was standing right in front of Jay, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "Come on, that was one evening. Don't give up so easily."  
  
"I'm not giving up," Jay clarified. "I just don't think I'm interested in the whole process of meeting someone, getting to know each other, starting to go out thing at the moment. Aside from that, women are exhausting. They always talk about themselves, and they always wanna be right."  
  
Mouse winked at him cheekily.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
Tilting his head, Jay looked at him. "Say what?"  
  
"I could have signed us up for the gay version of this..." his voice was barely a whisper when he pointed around them.  
  
"Really? Something like that _seriously_ exists?" He couldn't help the chuckle leaving his lips. "But seriously, though, before I let you convince me to ever go on a blind date again I'd rather start dating _you_."  
  
"Wow," Mouse blurted out. "That sounds like a _real_ compliment." He let go of Jay and turned around.  
  
Before he could leave, though, Jay grabbed his arm and turned him back around.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it..." He smiled at him gently. "I would be lucky to date a guy like you, and you know it. You're smart, you're sexy, you have these adorable dimples when you smile..."  
  
"You think I'm sexy?" Mouse said, the smile finally back on his lips. "Really?"  
  
Jay nodded. "Really." He meant it, and he knew Mouse could see it in his eyes that he wasn't fooling with him. "Maybe I _should_ date you."  
  
Mouse shook his head, chuckling. "Maybe you _should_. Come on, let's get out of here and have a drink at Molly's."  
  
"Thank god, I thought you'd never ask," Jay signed, wrapping an arm around Mouse's hip and guiding him towards the door as soon as they had grabbed their jackets.  
  
Maybe that whole speed dating thing had been a bad idea right from the start, but at least it had brought him and Mouse closer together again, and if that was the case, Jay wouldn't complain.  
  
Because he finally had his best friend back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
